1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector having improved insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 203871583 discloses a receptacle connector including an insulative housing, a number of contacts, a metal case engaged with the insulative housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a first base, a second base, and a third housing. The first base and the second base shape like cuboids. The third housing defines a third base and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the third base. The contacts include a number of first contacts retained in the first base and a number of second contacts retained in the second base. Each of the first contacts has a first contacting portion extending beyond the first base and each of the second contacts has a second contacting portion extending beyond the second base. The metal case includes a number of affixed arms received in grooves of the second base. The contacting portion is prone to damage or wrongly inserted into the third housing during assembling, thus decreasing yield rate and increasing man-hour and cost.
Hence, a new and simple receptacle connector is desired.